Resident Evil: B-virus
by Robbin K. Tao
Summary: Umbrella attacks and destorys a biotect labortory in canada, alberta stealing some one of Biojects tests viruses relasing the t-virus into the city.


Resident Evil: Zombie School  
By: Robbin Tao/ Amanda Tera  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Robbin Looked around the streets of leduc, all empty as she walked on the sidewalks down the street towards her school. "must be that skin rash" robbin thougth to her   
self as turned the corner into an open field, just a few feet from the road. "wounder why i   
did'ent get it?" robbin sighed as she crossed the street, she had no failmy, her father died from the biotech building explosion a few days ago, and her mother works in Bejing, China as  
biotechs top scientists, thougth robbin could never go there to see her. "whats up with that place  
anyways, what do they do there?" robbin shruged her shoulders , mabey some type of   
goverment projects or some top secret weapon, robbin did'ent care, her mother sent her over  
a thouands dollors each week to pay for the bills and food, but for ones she wished that she   
could go to china and see her, so she is'ent alone all the time "as if that would ever   
happend, shes too wraped up in her work to spend time with me.....". Robbin walked threw the   
empty field towards the school, there was no one around, the foot ball team is usally practing on  
the fields by the time she got there, but they were'nt, there was no one there, and only a few   
cars in the school parking lot, robbin sighed again, she was only a few feet from the school side   
doors, hopefuly they were'nt locked. As robbin reached for the door, she hurd a someone   
running threw the fields towards the school, robbin quickly turned around, "Robbin!?" a young girl with short blue hair ran up to her, she was out of breath as stoped and started to catch   
her breath "amanda, your not sick?" amanda smiled and looked up at robbin, she was a few feet  
taller then robbin was, and more built too, she always did protect robbin from the other kids in the school who picked on her. "no, how unluckey huh?" amanda said getting up, her blue rain coat slighy streached as she finaly caught her breath "ya....... i guess" amanda looked at robbin with a funny look and laughed alittle "you always liked school did'ent ya" robbin opened the door and amanda walked in side, followed by robbin as the door shut quickly and quitely behind them. The school was almost empty as robbin and amanda walked down the hallway, only a   
few students and teachers were around, getting there books ready for the first block classes,   
amanda did'ent realy want to go to school, everone else was infected with some odd skin rash  
from the biotech building explosion, they said it was an terriest act, over 43 people died from that explostion, including robbin's father, and some kind of virus biotech was working on got free, they said it was nothing, nothing to worrie about, but there was an attack last monday in an   
alliya way not far from where robbin lives, the victom got away, but the attacker bit him in the  
arm, like some kind of wild animal, but the attacker was human, at least police record showed   
that the teeth marks were- "hey robbin?" amanda grabed onto robbins shoulder, snapping her   
out of her little thoughts "huh?" robbin stoped and turns around to see that amanda was standing at her locker, robbin just walked pasted her "you ok?" amanda asked as robbin turned and grabbed her lock, and started twisting the dial. "ya i'm fine, just thinking......." robbin twisted the dial to the last number and pulled down on the lock, the lock popped open and robbin twisted it off as she droped her backpack onto the floor and started to unbutton her red rain coat "oh.....about your father?" robbin stopped for a second and then noded slowey as she took off   
her rain coat and hung it up, reaving her white and brown school uniform "sorry......" amanda shut her locker and put the lock on it just after putting her blue rain coat up, robbin and her father were realy close, they always spent time together, Fred Tao was one of biotechs top scientist in canada before the explosion, he worked with a group of the top scientist, but he never let his job interfer with taking care of robbin nor ever let robbin come to the biotech building. "its ok.........." robbin tryed to smile alittle as she closed and locked her locker "hey don't worrie....... you'll always have me to take care of you......" amanda smiled, picking up her back pack she put her arm around robbin as they started to walk down the hallway towards there first block class room.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the biotech HQ Canada in Toronto, Ontario, 3 people sit in the meeting room on the 46th floor of the 70 floor building. "Miss Rutherford, we'v lost contact with the labortory in leduc, alberta" said jessica stacey, jessica was 36, she was in charge of the laboatorys in canada Kristyn Rutherford was 25, she was the prisident of biotech Canada "when white umbrella attacked, they.....they destoryed the biotech building, releasing the t-virus into the city, our arms are set up around the city. so far the army is cleaning out the area around the city.........." Grant Amundson sat in his chair, lissing, trying to make a desice on what to do, Grant was the army leader, if somthing went wrong in the city, he was incharge to deal with it "if edmonton or the surouding cites find out anything we'll be in big trouble" Grant rose his head up and looked at Kristyn "nuke the city" everone turned and looked at him, not saying anything "there is no way we can cover this up, the labortory will only destory about not even hafe the city" Kristyn lissioned in as Jessica protested "how can we cover that up? blowing up the city of leduc, killing over 15 thouands peop-" Grant interuped "as if there not already dead, we'll set up charges around the city, then blame the explsion on terriosts" Grant smiled "the biotech labortory was already destoryed by terrioest, who said they woun't try it again" Kristyn smiled also "good, go with that" kristyn turned to Jessica "run it, i want a story made up by four o' clock, i want 3 teams to go in and set the bombs, and 1 team to go and see if they can get the scientists out of the labortory" kristyn got up and started to walk towards the door "but, we can't destory the city!" Jessica protested again as Kristyn turned to face her "we already have, by six o' clock i want the city leveled and the story ran, we'll send our own team in to plant evidents" Kristyn left the meeting room as Jessica turned and looked down at the table "your getting soft jessica" jessica looked up into Grants smiling face "you better take a small vaction after this....." Grant got up and left also, smiling on his way out "damn it........" Jessica got up and also left the room, trying to this of a story for the public.  
  
"Arrrrrg, get away!" a young scientists pulled the trigger to his Desert Eagle 50 A.E blowing the head off of a dead and decaying scientist covered in blood. As the scientist fell to its knees the young scientist with blond hair, slicked back with hair jell could see magents squmming around inside the scientist stomach where a huge hole was. "god damn it...." brandon kile ejected the clip in his gun and put it in a new clip as the empty one hit the ground next to his feet. Brandon kile was one of biotechs scientist who worked on the t-virus, a brilent man, Brandon was 19 when he joined biotech and even then he pointed things that other older scientist were makeing. Wipping the sweat from his face, Brandon looked down at the body of what was left of his fellow worker, his face was almost fully eatten away, blood coverd his body as brandon noticed that his skin was starting to turn purple and decay. "he'll be a zombie within the hour......." Tim Napier was one of the scientist brandon worked with when the T-virus came from the strike team, a very shy man with some probems with family and work but a very smart man at that. "looks like he's not going to have anymore troubles" brandon said coldy as he rosa his weapon and pointed it at Tim's head, Hasating for a second, thinking of all the things Tim and him talked about, brandon shut his eyes and pulled the trigger, Tims exploded as the bullet entered his head, blood and brains sprayed out all over the wall and steal grating, brandon turned around and opened his eyes as tims body fell back. Brandon slowey walked away down the long hall way towards the laboraotry A.  
  
Robbin sighed as she sat in the class room, one desk behind amanda. The class room was almost next to empty, only amanda and robbin were left in the class, the other students left 25 mins ago, no teachers came to the class and amanda wanted to leave but robbin wanted to stay. "robbin this is boring!" Amanda said turning around to see her reading a book she brought "come on, lets get out of here....." Robbin lowered her book and looked into amanda's face and sighed as she closed her book, and leaned over putting it into her backpack "hehe ok lets go...." robbin got up and grabed her backpack throwing it over her shoulder as amanda smiled and got up also "yes its about time....." amanda stracted and looked at the clock,it was 9:34 they were sitting there for about 20 mins, about hafe the period. robbin sighed as she and amanda walked out the door and down the hallway of the second floor towards the stairs at the end of the hallway, the wall was lined with lockers, opened and closed, some dented, and some scrated up. Robbin walked next to amanda, looking down the quite hallway. "what a boring day" Amanda thougth to her self as they turned and walked slowey down the stairs, there foot steps ecohed threw out the hall "what is the sickness anyways? mom did'ent look that good, all purple and such" Amanda and Robbin steped off the stairs and rounded the corner, threw the doors and down a small hall towards the cafatera, confustion filled amanda's mind, the more she thought about it, the more it confused her, what was this sickness, and why was it plaging the city?, biotech said it was nothing to worrie about, just a cold sickness they were working on in there labortorys, but why were they blocking off the town and why are the police alowing them to do so?. Amanda signed as they walked past the large double doors leading to the out side and the cafatera to the right of them. The school was almost empty. Threw the hallway robbin could hear a odd chewing sound, coming from behind the little island around the cafatera "hmmmm" robbin stopped and turned as amanda stoped also and looked at robbin "somthing wrong robbin?" amanda asked walking up to robbin "don't you hear that, sound likes someone chewing on somthing" amanda lissioned, and after a few seconds the chewing sound was hurd again as a smell entered robbins nose "ewwww!" robbin quickly turned her face and put her hand over her mouth trying not to throw up "what is that smell....." amanda gave robbin a confused look as she turned to her and then turned back as the chewing sound stoped. "what the??" amanda smelt the smell also and pluged her nose as she got closer to the small island. The brick island was about up to amanda's stomach and streacted all across the small area of the cafatera with the exits of the 2 enteras at the ends. Dirt filled the center that the students put there for the large plants that grew. Amanda slowey pushes the leaves out of the way, a table was knocked over along with some chairs covered in blood. "what the hell?" amanda looked down alittle as the chewing sound started again, her eyes widen as a student was hung over a teacher, amanda remembered the studented right away, Wendy Kinyo, the new kid from grade 10 slowey turned around the face Amanda, her skin was all pale and choppy, her eyes were all white, and showed no signs of life, patches of skin were missing from her face as blodd driped off her chin onto the body of a teacher "oh god..." amanda quickly backed up as the lifeless student rose over to her feet giving amanda a view of the teacher on the ground, the teacher was dead, part of her dress was riped up on her back and skin was ripped off its flesh, a large pool of dry blood was formed under her, glushing from the woulds in her back. "s..stay back....." robbin quickly turned to see who amanda was talking to and froze, the lifeless student started clawing at amanda but could'ent reach her "w..what i..i.is it?" robbin saw the blood dripping off its chin, the missing patches of skin and the lifeless white eyes, it reminder her of a movie she saw, a zombie movie, robbins eyes widen "a..a zombie?" robbin could'ent beleave it, she had never been scared of monster movies, she never thought they were real. The student made grunting sounds as it tryed reaching for amanda. "come on....." amanda grabed onto robbins arm and ran as the creature fell over the small island and stuggled to its feet. Turning the corner, Robbin and Amanda ran threw a pair of double doores at the end of the east part of the cafartreta and ran threw a small hallway. On the left was all the school pictures datting back to 1950, all behind a large glass case streacting to both ends of the hallway. On the right was sitting area's and double doors leading to the libarye, lineing the wall ever few feet were large glass windows. "w..what the hell w..was that?!" robbin said out load as they stopped at the other end of the hall "i..i don't know" amanda tryed to catch her breath as she rested agent the door "i..it looked d.dead b..but how w..was i.it walking?" amanda sighed, almost crying at the sight she and robbin saw, the smell realy did'ent borther them anymore, just the sight. Robbin sighed also leaning agent the wall "waring, biohazard outbreak code yellow, locking down labortory, warning, biohazard outbreak code yellow" robbin jumped at the sound of the sweet female voice blasting threw the intercoms of the school "what the?" amanda looked around, as suddley she turned at the sound of large metal doors closing, blocking the windows in the crush area on the other side of the doors were amanda and robbin stode. "oh god, whats going on??" robbin asked looking around as the door at the other end of the hall opened, and the dead creather that chased them before stode there looking at them with her dead, white, blank eyes, she slowey started moving, limping towards them. "oh no!" amanda thought as she and robbin tryed to open the door.  
  
Chapter 2 Coming Soon. 


End file.
